La pareja perfecta
by Maakemecrazier
Summary: porque todos sabemos que ellos se aman mas que Carlisle y Esme, incluso. Después de todo el mundo esta loco y ellos no son esa excepción


**Titulo: La pareja perfecta**

**Summary: porque todos sabemos que ellos se aman mas que Carlisle y Esme, incluso. Después de todo el mundo esta loco y ellos no son esa excepción**

**Rating: K**

**~' Todos ustedes saben que YO no soy, ni seré, Stephenie Meyer; pero soy Mmel y esta trama es mía de mi mente retorcida ~'**

**Personajes: Rosalie/Emmett**

_Todos nosotros sabemos la frase de Bella en amanecer:_

"…Esme tarareaba para sus adentros mientras dibujaba en un cuaderno, y Rosalie y Emmett ponían los cimentos de una monumental casa de naipes bajo las escaleras…"

_Pero realmente nadie sabe lo que ocurría entre ellos: YO' le daré otro argumento a la "huida" de Charlie de allí:_

Rosalie Pov

Emmett coloco otro naipe y me miro esperando que pusiera otro. Pero en vez de eso lo mire

-Esto ya me esta aburriendo – susurre

Y estaba segura que lo había hecho tan bajo que nadie había escuchado a parte de el

-Rose…

-¿Qué? – Proteste – es verdad

El me miro y sus ojos se quedaron mirando fija y detenidamente mis labios. Sonreí y, sin previo aviso, le mostré mis dientes

-¿Eso que quiere decir? – pregunto

Seguí sonriendo y abrí la boca para mostrarle mis colmillos, su mirada de confusión me hacia sonreír aun mas

-Esto quiere decir que mis dientes quieren probar tu piel

Sus ojos pasaron por la confusión, el entendimiento, la sorpresa y por ultimo la excitación; y fue uno de esos momentos que yo guardaba en mi memoria para reírme en el camino

El se acerco a mi oído y ronroneo:

-¿Quieres saber que ocurrira si tus dientes quieren seguir haciendo eso?

Mi espalda se erizo completamente y me removi en donde estaba sentada. Voltee un poco el rostro y mis labios rozaron los de el

-¿Qué pasara? – susurre

Vi sus ojos cambiar de color cuando mi aliento entro a su boca en un acertado intento de provocar sus sentidos razonables

-Esto

Y su boca se unió a la mía mientras una de sus manos pasaba por mi cuello para profundizar el beso. Su lengua, silenciosamente, pidió acceso a mi boca y, sin pensar en las verdaderas consecuencias, acepte

-¡NO! – gritaron Alice y Edward

Y en ese momento el jalo mi camisa dejándola desgarrada en el suelo y, también, dejando nuestra monumental casa de naipes bajo el

Su espalda reposaba sobre los naipes y mi cuerpo estaba sobre el de el

Me levante y me pegue con la escalera

-¡Demonios! –exclame

Vi como la parte de la escalera casi se rompía. Esme me jalo mientras Emmett seguía en el suelo. Bella tenía una ceja arqueada mientras Charlie negaba con el rostro en signo de desaprobación

Carlisle llego y me dio una bata y, al más estupido paso humano, me la coloque

Renesmee me estiraba los brazos y con los ojos le dije que no. Ella volvió a estar escondida entre el cabello de Bella

Sentía a Jasper entrar en acción para liberar la enorme tensión concentrada

Escuche la risa de Alice y todos volteamos a verla

-Vamos, rose – dijo

Ella me jalo del brazo y, de haber sido yo humana, me habría roto un hueso. Pero en vez de eso jadee mientras ella me arrastraba por las escaleras

-Alice – proteste

-Te callas – dijo entre dientes

Llegamos al cuarto y ella no me miro solo busco una camisa y me la dio

-Has pasado los límites – me dijo

No le respondí porque yo sabia que era así. Sabía que Emmett me estaba odiando por dejarlo allí. Y que todos abajo me odiaban por no comportarme este día en especial

Alice Pov

Rose se cambio y bajamos. Vi la mirada enojada de Emmett sobre ella y observe como Rose bajaba el rostro. Las miradas de decepción de Carlisle y Esme también caían sobre ella. Y de vergüenza de Edward y Bella. La estupida mirada de diversión del perro y la mirada de confusión de Charlie

-Lo siento- dijo Rose

Aunque su voz se distorsiono pareció que a nadie le importo

El rostro de Emmett recorrió completamente la preocupación

-Nos vemos mañana, Bella –Charlie hizo un gesto extraño y añadió -. Quiero decirte que no es que no te veas…bien. Creo que podré acostumbrarme

Y salio. Entonces empezaron los gritos sobre Rosalie; nadie le grito a Emmett. Pero el la veía, veía como su mirada cada vez bajaba mas

El mundo estaba completamente loco. Todos lo estábamos

-¡Basta! – grite

Todos callaron y Rosalie no subió la mirada ni un segundo

Y como si el tiempo se parara Emmett se acerco a Rosalie y la envolvió en un dulce abrazo. Ella puso su rostro en su pecho y empezó a sollozar, todos voltearon justo en el momento cuando Emmett caía el suelo con Rosalie en brazos mientras la mecía y le tarareaba algo. El le estaba diciendo algo porque yo, Jasper y estoy segura que todos los demás sabían que Rosalie se sentía sumamente culpable

Todos sabíamos que su amor era algo más que lo sexual. Que su amor era profundo, eterno y hermoso; era mucho más que atracción física, era mucho más fuerte que el de Esme y Carlisle

Era un mundo loco y ellos jamás serian la excepción

-Te amo – susurraron los dos luego de un rato

Era más que deseo y locura

Era amor. Un amor dulce que duraría para toda la vida

Simplemente era porque… porque ellos eran la pareja perfecta


End file.
